


【锤基】物种不同也要相爱

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【“我原本只打算把心分你一半，你却贪心地拿走了一整颗。”】





	【锤基】物种不同也要相爱

**Author's Note:**

> 人类和妖共存，妖去人类世界居住的时候会隐藏身份

序：

“毕业快乐~wo~”

压抑了一整年的气氛在最后一天的时候异常活跃，毕业生们在为最后的日子道别庆祝。

拍完集体照后大家都分散了，有些人回去收拾行李，有些人继续拍照留念。

“Loki。”

身穿白衬衫的男孩回头看向声音的来源，那人径直走过来就把他抱住了。

他的手不是停在肩胛处，而是他的后颈与腰窝，这并不是一个表达友谊的拥抱。

“毕业快乐，祝你往后的日子顺遂无忧，前程似锦。”

身高体型使然，加上那人按住他紧紧抱住，他的口鼻都埋在了那人肩膀处，呼吸都困难，只能闷闷地嗯了一下。

他还是第一次遇见这么大只的人类，又高又壮，长得又好看。这体型和他隔壁家住的狮子差不多，不过那狮子没那么好看。

Thor松开Loki那一刻，Loki转头就走了。

怀里的温度渐渐褪去，这一转身，可能就是一辈子的错过。

“喜欢就去追，反正你们现在连朋友都不是，被拒绝了也还是这样，告了白说不定还有一线希望。”Thor的好朋友Fandral顺着Thor的目光看着Loki的背影。

他跑过去了，他跑到Loki前面拉住了他的手，和他告白了。

被拒绝是意料之中的。

Loki对Thor的表白转眼就抛到脑后了，从小到大，和他表白的人或妖能绕这所学校十几圈。

对，他是妖。

还有狐族稀有的九尾狐……

比普通狐妖更具有魅力，诱惑力，面容更是狐族中的佼佼者，他从小就被各种物种的男男女女表白。

这个人类，也不过是被他诱惑的其一而已。

正文：

当警察嘛，总有处理不完的案子，有些案子烦心费脑，有些案子考验耐性，有些案子费财费力，有些案子嘛，折磨耳根。

“小伙子，你听我跟你说，今天下午我回家，心情很好，决定做点下午茶犒劳自己，你知道吗？人老了很难得心情好的，我今天出门时摸了张彩票，中了两块钱，天哪，这是我第一次中奖，我真的真的特别特别开心……”

Thor微笑着听完这位阿姨讲了半个小时与案件无关的话，终于，他算是听明白了。

“然后他说我谋杀他的猫，天呐，上帝知道我有多喜欢小动物……”

“好的好的，我明白了，那么这位大叔，你有什么想说的？”

“我的Casey，她陪伴了我两个月，就是因为她的疏忽！”大叔气愤地指着那位阿姨，“因为她的疏忽，我的Casey才会离我而去！这是犯罪，我请求给她判刑！”

“是你养的鸟打翻了我的花盆才砸到你的猫，我还没叫你赔我养了两年的花呢！小伙子，你可得帮帮我啊，我真的好冤枉。”说着说着，这位阿姨一把拉住Thor的胳膊，哭得那是个一把鼻涕，一把泪的。

“额……不如这样，阿姨您买只一样的猫给大叔，大叔您赔一盆花给阿姨，两全其美，怎么样？”

空气一瞬间凝固，大叔和大妈板着脸互盯了一会儿。

“可以！”

把大叔和阿姨送出警局后，Thor摘下警帽深深地叹了口气，对同事那赞扬的眼神也只是笑笑。

他原本是选刑警的，结果出了点意外，他变成了郊区警察。这也没事，换一种方式行正义而已，奈何，从他入职到现在两年时间，他接到的案子都是领里纠纷。没有大案子他当然是开心的，发自内心的开心，因为很和平，帮那些邻里处理问题，也是真的糟心。

从开始他还会打断与案件无关的问题，然后那些阿姨大叔前一秒答应，后一秒就忘了。

久而久之，他也就习惯了。

凭着对大叔阿姨们的耐心和最完美的解决方式，两年间，Thor晋升成了这个区域的队长。

没有人对这晋升速度不服，因为……他们实在没法做到像Thor那样，把那些话全都听完还不打断。

Thor每次处理完一件这样的事情，他就会沉默一个小时，放空自己，之后就会和他的队员混在一块。

“今天下班去玩吗？西街新开了一家酒吧，听说里面很多辣妹。”John在开完日常会议后在会议室提出这个建议。

众人附和，说是要一起去，Thor也不例外。

一群人往更衣室走，经过大厅时，Thor被二楼转角的背影夺取了所有注意力。

“更衣室等我，我有点事。”Thor拍了拍John的肩膀，快步走向二楼。

转角处的人不见了，他把二楼三楼都走遍了也没找到那个背影。

应该是他出现幻觉了吧。

脱了警服的他们穿的五花八门的，不再是“守护者”的他们做回了自己，他们可以说些粗话，聊些男人之间的黄^O^暴话题，谁又会在意呢？这是他们放轻松的时刻。

进入酒吧起，Thor像脱缰的野马一样穿梭，一杯杯烈酒下肚，一句句脏话响起。

震耳欲聋的音乐，花花绿绿的灯光，噪杂放肆的人们，寻找欢乐的野鬼……

这里是绝对放纵的地方，他能把听到的话全都抛在脑后，把见到的人都忘在眼前。

而回到独居的家中，安静到极点的环境让他想起那个背影，和那些太年少的过往。

他抱着垃圾桶把喝下的酒，吃下的饭吐了个精光，晕乎的他变回原形躺在垃圾桶旁，熟睡过去。

“我的天，这细腰长腿脸蛋，我发誓我第一次对男人心动。”

Thor拖着宿醉后晕乎乎的脑子一进办公室就听到Mikel的声音。

“什么男人？”

“嘿，头儿，新来的法律顾问，那身材真的绝了，我看了都忍不住，还有那脸蛋，比电视上的演员还要精致好看。”

“有那么夸张吗？”Thor咬了口三明治，喝了口牛奶，他对他这些没正形的队员很无语，“还有三分钟正式到上班时间，该聊的，不该聊的都停下。”

事实证明，那个人真的有掰^O^弯直男的魅力，Thor回头时看到他，连三明治都没抓稳，掉了下来。

“Loki？”他不太相信的喊出这个令他魂牵梦绕六年的名字。

Loki侧头看Thor，感觉有点眼熟。

“Hi。”Thor捡起地上的三明治后走向Loki，之前那个只到他肩膀的男孩已经到他的鼻子了，高了不少呢，虽然还是那么瘦。

“额……你是哪位？”

Thor尴尬的咳嗽了一下，他已经能听到队员们在后面发出的笑声，仿佛是在笑他搭讪失败一样。

“我是Thor Odinson。”他把牛奶塞到左手，右手伸到Loki面前，“你的高中同学。”

碍于礼貌，Loki淡淡的笑着碰了碰Thor手。

原来是高中同学，怪不得那么眼熟。

Thor盯着Loki离开的方向好久好久才缓过来，好像刚刚有人说对Loki动心了？

做梦去吧！！他一定会追到Loki的！！其他人闪一边去！！

“刚刚那个人，Laufeyson你们不许打他的注意，我要了。”

Thor把他们办公室的门关上，椅在门边郑重其事地告诉他的队员。

“我不跟你抢。”Mikel环顾了一下同事们的眼神，“你们有谁喜欢Laufeyson嘛？”

众人摇头，一旁拿着保温杯喝水的Jessie一语戳中要害，“我看你早点放弃吧，看他那样子，很难追，你十有八九会被拒绝。”

曾经被拒绝过一次的Thor不吭声，Loki难追，他知道的，之前读书的时候就没有人跟他表白成功过。

Loki整理资料准备做个报表，因为之前在尼福尔分局协助了几个大案子，于是乎米德加尔分局便请了他过来当三个月的法律顾问。

据他调查，米德加尔分局这边出现较多的案子就是邻里问题。

他是主攻刑事案件的律师，说白了他不太擅长调结，他擅长硬性规定。

警局给他安排了个助理，他也用不上，作为独居动物，能在陌生的地方遇见认识的人其实是件好事，若是那个人眼里没有赤裸裸明晃晃的求爱意味的话。

随着年龄增长，这个年龄段是狐妖最具有魅力的阶段之一，褪去青涩半熟不熟，他也不想那么多人喜欢他，那种眼神让他很不自在。

多年如此，他都有点社交恐惧症了。

起初他还会开心自己受他人的追捧，慢慢的，这种感觉让他很烦躁。

作为杂食动物，除了讨厌吃的东西外，什么都能吃一点，而警局里的饭菜全都是他讨厌的食物做成的。

若不是他刚来这里上班，他一定怀疑厨房的阿姨对他有意见。

Thor看着心仪的人在食堂逛了一圈就走了，他走进看了看今天的菜品。

如果Loki的口味还和以前一样，那么这些全是他讨厌的东西。

和他一起来饭堂的人不知他为什么不吃饭就走掉了。

刚来第一天Loki就萌生了辞职的念头，饭堂没有合适他吃点东西，周边的外卖也没有合他胃口的，他是有点矫情，毕竟他来人类世界又不是过来上班的，是来玩的。

没有好吃的好玩的，这日子怎么过……

正在考虑要不要辞职的Loki听到了敲门声，开门后看见的是极力压制气喘的Thor。

“我看到你没有在食堂吃饭，给你买了些草莓松饼。”Thor担心Loki拒绝，拉过他的手就把袋子放在他的手里，跑走了。

他忐忑不安的表情与真诚的眼神与记忆中的一个轮廓重合，Loki想起来了，Thor是高中时期最后一个跟他表白的人，他告白时的样子和刚刚一般无二。

【好吧，愚蠢的人类，看在你喜欢我这么久的份上，谢谢你的松饼。】

Thor回到办公室后直灌了三杯水才把激动的心情稍微压下去一点点，他希望以后厨房做的东西都是Loki讨厌的，这样他可以找机会接近Loki了。

Loki看了一眼包装袋上的店名，他刚刚在外卖平台上看到过，不在配送范围。

为了讨他喜欢而做这种事情的人太多，看腻了都。

Thor收到了Loki助理送来的钱，碰巧的几率太低，他收到钱的第一时间就是列了个列表去找食堂的做饭头子，凭着三寸不烂之舌与出色的外表，成功地让做饭头子接下来的三个月都安排他写的菜单。

好在Loki不吃的东西很多，大多数原本的菜品里都有。

自此后，Thor便天天都给Loki送吃的，而Loki的助理天天都给他送钱。一来二去，整个警局都知道西区分队队长Thor Odinson看上了新来的法律顾问Loki Laufeyson。

在队员们的助攻下，Thor在第49天的午饭袋子里留了张写了他约会请求的纸条。

米德加尔的二月有点冷但没有雪，由于Loki从小生活的地方偏冷，他更喜欢米德加尔的天气。

这段时间因为Thor的高调求爱，他减少了很多其他的追求者，而Thor也不是那种特别烦的人，这对他来说倒也是好事。

Thor在办公室里等Loki，今天他又听了两场领里纠纷，耳朵都快起茧了，随着下班时间，队员们一个个都走了，办公室里也越来越安静。

Loki想了很久很久后，走进了那扇为他打开的门。

Thor趴在桌子上睡着的样子太滑稽，让人忍不住想捉弄一下，Loki情不自禁地就把尾巴放了出来……毛茸茸的银白色狐尾离目标越来越近，他碰了碰男人的耳朵，在男人动了一下后又迅速把尾巴收回来。

进入睡眠状态的动物保持着一定的警惕性，要不是梦中的他正在和Loki约会他不想醒那么快，打扰他睡觉的人一定会在他的爪子下求饶。

被打断的梦续不回来，现实中他也不知道Loki会不会答应他的邀约，到底是哪个混蛋打断他的梦！！

Loki被Thor的眼神吓得后退两步，那样的怒气让他本能地产生恐惧，他只是普通人类，怎么可能有属于肉食动物的戾气……

Thor见到Loki时有点吃惊，转眼间他就忽视了刚刚发生的事情，满脑子都是Loki。

“你来啦。”Thor挠了挠下巴，舔了舔唇，“我是不是吓到你了？”

他好像记得刚刚自己生气了，应该作为人类的Loki不会察觉到吧。

“你为什么会吓到我？”Loki冷笑着把恐惧压下，“不是要和我看电影？”

“你答应了？”Thor激动地抓住了Loki的肩膀，声音也添上了兴奋之意。

“我只是答应了和你去看电影，不是别的。”

【这只是个人类，普通的大只人类，别怕他……】

Loki提醒自己，Thor只是个人类，对他产生不了威胁。

可无论是Thor刚睡醒时的眼神还是抓住他时的气势，他总感觉自己是被盯上的猎物。

“我知道我知道，啊抱歉。”Thor收回了他尴尬到无处安放的手，语无伦次的说，“谢谢你。”

电影院里，Loki看着正在取票的Thor。

他的心思全都写在脸上，笑眯眯的神色像只得食的猫，激动起来压根控制不住自己，就这样的人怎么可能是妖精？

Thor取完票回头就看到了低头看脚尖的Loki，今天他穿了纯白的大衣，内搭淡色衬衫，没系领带也没戴领结，少了点工作时的冷淡气息。

开始喜欢他的时候，是因为他很特别。即使他们每天都做着同样的事情，Loki也是与众不同的那个。

他很聪明，也不聪明。因为数学差得一塌糊涂，他选择了文科。

他经常说着谦虚的话，眼里却尽是高傲与不屑，却不是两面三刀的人。他能和很多人聊得来，但他从来不结交朋友，他看上去很好相处，其实他本人和看上去的差很多。

后来喜欢他，是因为想和他在一起，以至于这些年，他再也没有遇到过“想在一起”的人。

“离开场还有一个半小时，不如先吃个饭？”Thor把电影票递给Loki，本来他们打算看完电影各回各家吃饭，不过Loki指明要看的那场电影里开场还久，这段时间他们可以先填饱肚子。

“好。”

商城的五楼是电影院，他们在四楼选了家意式餐厅，点了两人份的食物，坐在较偏的位置上等待。

Loki不说话，Thor也不说话，一个不想说，一个因为对方不说他也不说。

意式餐厅的特色是薄片生牛肉，虽然比不上大块生肉的美味，解解馋总归是可以的。

动物的天性与本能是改变不了的，吃再多熟食，他们依旧对生食有着不可磨灭的爱。

“你喜欢吃生的？”Thor有些不可思议，他还是第一次看见Loki吃生食。

“不是这里的特色吗？试试而已。”怪他看见生的就控制不住，好在生牛肉是这家店的特色，这是一个不错的借口。

“你为什么会记得我喜欢吃什么？”Loki担心Thor会往深处想，于是找了个话题，“你总是能买到我喜欢的东西，我不认为这是巧合。”

“因为我喜欢你啊，所以我会记下你喜欢的，不喜欢的东西。”Thor含着笑看着Loki，语气是那么真挚，那么地不容置疑。

“那你为什么喜欢我？”

“我不知道，就是喜欢。”『可能是因为你真实又虚假，可能是因为你独来独往的性格，可能是因为你的笑容你的声音，也可能是因为你很聪明。』

“世界上那么多人，为什么一定要喜欢我呢？”【你真奇怪，你是喜欢我喜欢的最久的那个。】

“世间的生灵都是独一无二的，人很多，但每个人都不同，所以……”Thor把目光移向桌子上那道沙拉，声音有些涩涩的，“如果我的行为打扰到你，让你感到不适，我很抱歉，我保证以后不会这样了。”

扪心自问，Thor有没有打扰到他呢？

没有。

因为Thor的吃食他才没有辞职，他还吃到了以前没吃过的东西。

他非但没有打扰他，还给他提供了不少方便，虽然每次都把钱给回他，但这份心意不是钱可以代替的。

这个人大概是被迷惑得太深才会那么喜欢他。

“或许我们可以试一下。”Loki把最后那片牛肉吞入腹中，边回味生肉的味道，边同Thor说话。

“什么？”Thor愣了。

“或许我们可以试着在一起。”Loki捏起一块夹心饼干放在Thor的盘子里，认真地回答，“说不定我也会喜欢你。”

电影很精彩，剧情烧脑，逻辑性强，特效也很好，看完之后令人还想看第二次琢磨里面那些被忽略的地方。

而Thor满心都是他刚刚和Loki的关系变化。

梦里他和Loki只是简简单单的朋友间的约会，他可从来没有想过Loki会答应他。

这感觉实在太棒了，就像掉入蜜罐里，浑身甜滋滋的。

这感觉也实在太不真实了，就像踩在天上的云朵里，轻飘飘的，好像下一秒就会从天上掉下来的。

他做出这样的举动并非一时冲动或者感动，他只是想体会一下恋爱的感觉，体会一下那种喜欢的滋味。

Thor是最好的人选。

足够优秀的人品，足够硬朗的外表，放在妖族里，也只有上等妖族才能和他放在一起比较。

九尾狐一旦认定一个人，便是一辈子。

如果Thor就是那个人，跨物种什么的也没关系。

一大早，米德加尔分局上早班的警察们就像被雷劈了一样，其中Thor带领的分队表现最为夸张。

这感觉就像从里焦到外一样。

当他们看到Thor和Loki手牵手地进入警局时，不可置信的程度和看见猪上树没什么区别。

实话实说，他们背地里还打了个赌，du定了Thor绝对会被拒绝，由于所有人都选了一样的，这个du没开始就结束了。

“你是给他灌了迷魂药吗？”不敢相信Loki和Thor交往的一号人物Jessie在Thor进门时就堵了上去。

“你每天给他送吃的，那些东西加了点什么迷惑人心的东西吗？”不敢相信Loki和Thor交往的二号人物Mikel也围了上来。

“当然没有那种东西，你们想多了。”Thor笑着回答他们，别说外人了，连他自己也琢磨了一晚上才接受了这个过于甜蜜的事实。

Loki的助理发觉今天的Loki，春风满面，冷冰冰的脸上有了温度。

果然，恋爱能改变很多东西。

他们和确定关系前做的事情只是有了一点点变化，比如说，Thor不再给Loki送吃的了，他们俩一起去吃。比如说，他们下班后不是各回各家了，会吃完饭在看一场电影，Thor送Loki回家。

最大幅度的亲密接触，也就是拉拉手而已，整整一个月，他们不像是因为喜欢才在一起的恋人，反而像是把恋爱当成了工作，或者是被逼的。

Thor担心进展太快会吓跑Loki，他想慢慢来，一步一步让Loki对他产生真的感情。

Loki则是不知道怎么谈恋爱，他有一千万种方法拒绝追求他的人，但他，不知道怎么和恋人相处。

和Thor相处，他感觉很舒服，很随心，他喜欢Thor身上淡淡的青草味，喜欢Thor笑起来暖暖的样子，喜欢Thor说话时的声音，喜欢Thor那双在狐族看不到的深蓝眼睛，他喜欢和Thor撒娇，如果可以，他想用尾巴缠住他。

Fandral出差路上米德加尔，顺便过来看看Thor。

“什么！你和Loki在一起了？Loki Laufeyson？”Fandral激动的拍着Thor的办公桌站了起来，声音的分贝让外面都听得到。

Thor的队友表示理解，他们的惊讶程度和Fandral的有过之而无不及。

“你是怎么做到的？天，你知道有多少人喜欢他吗？”我也喜欢过，还被拒绝了……

“我知道啊，所以我觉得我特别走运。”Thor把文件夹按日期放在文件架里，Fandral缓过来后坐在他的办公桌上换上一副八卦脸，“那，你们到哪一步了？”

“吃饭，看电影。”

“我是说身体。”

“牵手。”Thor无视Fandral那双鄙视的眼睛，他这朋友，花花公子一个，比不得比不得，他会等Loki接受他再进一步。

“你不会在这种事情上还要当正人君子吧？”Fandral简直快无语死了，“到时候他要是跟别人跑了，我看你怎么办。”

“难道做了那些事情，他就不会跑吗？”

“你这理由真让我无法反驳。”Fandral慢慢靠近Thor，小小声地说，“不过我可以教你让他更快的爱上你。”

他们没有关门，来找Thor的Loki刚好看到了再说悄悄话的两个人。

他炸毛了。Thor看着Loki有几根头发炸起来了……

独居动物的领地意识很强，九尾狐的不仅领地意识强，占有欲也很强。

因为他们一生只会认定一位伴侣，忠于一位伴侣，他们潜意识也会认为对方只能忠于他们。

Thor感觉Loki好像要把Fandral吃了一般，那眼神吓人得要命。

“你是谁？”Loki不动声色的把Thor挡在身后，他的人类，怎么能离其他人那么近。

“我是Fandral，你不认得我了吗？我们是高中同学啊。”

“不认识。”

“……”

“你来找Thor有什么事情吗？”

“就路过来看看他。”

“那你看了，可以走了吗？”

Loki的逐客令让Thor和Fandral都有点尴尬，这是他们间的谁惹到Loki了？

Loki说完之后才觉得不妥，他并非那种嘴快过脑子的人，就刚刚他有点控制不住自己。

“抱歉，我……”Loki向Thor投去求解围的目光。

“嘿，这有什么好道歉的，我就不打扰你们小两口了，改天一起吃饭哈。”Fandral摆了摆手，示意再见。

出了警局的他呼了口气，天啊，和Loki当了三年同学居然没发现他也是妖？

看他刚刚散发出来的气势，百分百不是草食动物，即使是，也不是像他这种人畜无害的小白兔。

Thor好像还不知道？

还好成人型的妖之间没有生殖隔离，否则他们迟早要分手。

“对不起。”

“没关系，他不会介意的。”Thor拉了把椅子给Loki坐下，顺便把门给关上了，“来找我做什么？”

“我发现了一家特色餐厅。”

“那我们今天去吃？”

“嗯。”

这家餐厅真真是特色餐厅，摩天轮的造型，与摩天轮不同的是，它是固定的，而且有电梯可以到达指定的包间。

包间也是小小的，最多只能容得下四个人，两个人的约会是最好不过的。

太阳偏西，晚霞即将降临，他们在最高的一层，能看到最美的场景。

Loki点了一盘生牛肉，这段时间，他也不避讳了，喜欢这种东西，是改不了的，何况这是天性，是本能。

好在，Thor也喜欢。

“我能问你个问题吗？”Loki吞下肉后说话。

“可以啊。”

“你愿意因为我改变天性本能吗？”比如说，不再当人，和我一样，做一个妖。

只要你愿意，我可以把我的心给你一半，让你和我一样。

Thor动作减缓，他担心是Loki发现了他的真面目。

抛弃本性吗？为了你？

抛弃当妖精的便利和长寿做一个普通人吗？

“我愿意。”

Loki笑了，他站了起来往Thor那边俯下身，勾起Thor的下巴对着他的唇吻了上去。

原来亲吻是这样的感觉。

他们这样想。

只是蜻蜓点水的一个吻，Loki确定了，Thor Odinson就是那个人，是他的，谁也别想夺走。

“盖章，你是我的了。”

他语气平平，表情也没有什么波动，这个吻真的如他所说一样，像合同上的私人印章。

如果这是合同，那么，谁是甲方，谁是乙方呢？

“Loki，盖章要用力，不然痕迹太浅看不出来。”Thor以同样的姿势亲吻Loki，只不过他是法式湿吻。

他们都只吃了生肉，嘴巴里还有一点血腥气，Thor感觉，Loki好像是他的猎物。

Loki感觉，他好像被野兽咬住了喉咙，只要再用力一点，他就一命呜呼了。

三个月的时间很快就到了，在Thor以为Loki要离开警局去其他地方工作时，Loki背着他跟局长沟通，希望继续留在这里任职，工资就按普通巡警的就好。

局长满口答应，他巴不得Loki留在这里。

两个人的恋爱气息挡也挡不住，以前有多低调，现在他们就有多高调，当众卿卿我我搂搂抱抱倒是没有，眉来眼去多得很，开口三句话不离对方。

热恋期嘛，理解，理解。

瞧瞧这对外人惜字如金得像哑巴的Laufeyson对Odinson还会脸红害羞，不得了啊。

Thor觉得有点不对劲，最近Loki很喜欢缠着他，亲亲的时候呼吸比之前亲亲还要急促，经常脸红，浑身都烫烫的，还散发着一股淡淡的麝香味。

脾气也有点怪，经常发脾气，发着发就红了眼眶要抱抱……

不是说这样子不好，Loki什么样他都喜欢，就是觉得很奇怪，问他什么他也不肯回答。

现在是三月末，是狐狸的热潮期……

Loki简直快疯了，之前这段日子他都会回约顿，在自己的山洞里堆满雪，靠着冰雪的冷度过浑身发热的日子。

今年他不能回去，他要和Thor在一起，万一他的人类趁他回去被其他狐狸勾走了怎么办？这可不行，他得看着他。

四月来临的前三天是热潮期爆发的最凶猛的时候，他连路都没法站稳，保持人型也很困难。

他没法去上班了，他得在冷水里泡上三天。

Thor今天没看到Loki上班，去查了查，他今天也没请假，给他打电话也不接。

是生病了吗？昨天还好好的呢。

Loki旷工的第一天早上九点半，Thor请假买了他喜欢的早餐去他家找他。

两人没有同居，只是共享了钥匙。

Thor把早餐放在餐桌上走到Loki卧室前敲门，“Loki，你醒了吗？”

没反应，Thor又敲了一下门，“不说话我就进去了。”

卧室里没有人，只有乱成一遭的被子和浓浓的麝香味。

Thor心里一惊，昨天明明把Loki送回家了啊。

在浴室变回原形泡冷水澡的Loki听到了声响，吓得他赶紧变回人型从浴缸起来抓着浴袍就披上出了门。

“Hey……I'm here。”没穿鞋子的他每走的一步路都在地上踩上了水渍，Thor听见了声音回头，快步上前拥住他。

“吓死我了。”Thor紧紧抱住Loki，“是不是生病了？怎么不去上班？”

这该死的荷尔蒙使得Loki腿有些软，他呼出一口气，努力克制自己不要有什么反应，“我睡过头了，刚刚在洗澡。”

Loki推开Thor，歪头一笑。

Thor要溺死在这样的笑容里了，他的浴袍也没拉好，大片肌肤露在外面，洗完澡的他还带着水汽，脸蛋红扑扑的，香香的。

有个词怎么说来着？秀色可餐。

“我给你买了早餐，你还没吃早餐吧。”Thor害怕自己再看下去会忍不住扑倒他，赶紧转头走向餐桌。

Loki则是皱起了眉，他敢保证，就他现在这幅样子绝对能迷死一大片人，Thor竟然什么反应都没有?连亲亲都没有！

是他没有魅力了吗？他这狐狸做的也太失败了。

“Thor，跟我来一下卧室。”Loki拉着Thor的手就把他带到卧室。

“怎么了？”

“我有点秘密要告诉你。”Loki把Thor推进房间关上门，直接扑了上去。

『我要在今天把你变成我的同类，让你只能和我在一起』

Loki这样想着，亲上了Thor，他要在今天和Thor把话都说明白。

Thor把Loki从身上掰开压在身下，他呼吸不稳，天知道他真想马上把人办了！！

“你再这样我就要犯罪了。”其实，他们都成年了，恋人间这样不算犯罪。

“没关系，我当你的律师。”

话都到这步了，还矜持什么呢？Thor俯下身与Loki接吻，一步两步把自己的衣服和Loki的袍子都脱了。

为什么九尾狐比普通狐族更具诱惑力，因为所有的九尾狐都是双性。

由内而外散发出来的诱惑力足以成为他们最大的杀器。

Thor也摸到了，还有满手的热流。

“这是你的秘密?”Thor震惊……这也太刺激了……

“差不多。”

“我进来了?”

“好……嗯呃……”

Thor进去了，在Loki适应后动了起来。

“我做梦都不敢想我们会这样。”Thor在Loki耳边说。

“嘶……嗯……”

不知道是不是因为太兴奋的原因，他感觉在Loki身上闻到了动物的味道。

第二次的开始距离第一次完事就过了一分钟，这次Loki的后背对着Thor。

就在一大股水喷出来后，Thor被突如其来的尾巴怼了一脸……

Loki爽到保持不了尾巴，一不小心就打了Thor一脸。

完了……

“你是妖?”“其实我是狐狸。”两人同时开口，Thor就着这个姿势把Loki翻过来，他还在Loki的身体里，Loki被这个姿势弄得颤了好久。

两人面面相觑了好一会儿，Loki心虚把脸埋在枕头里，Thor会怎么想？会不会要分手？他还没把Thor变成狐狸，Thor不要他了怎么办？

Thor一边动作一边思考，怪不得他喜欢生肉，怪不得他这几天行为奇怪，他依稀记得狐狸也有那段日子，“这段日子是你的热潮期？”

“嗯。”

“其实，我也有秘密要告诉你。”Thor把枕头里的Loki揪出来，手把着他的尾巴，“我也是妖。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛看着他，一脸的不相信。

最后他们用原型做了一次才确定，他们是物种不同的同类。

Thor做好了准备和Loki做人类，Loki准备好把他的心给Thor一半。

到头来发现，两个人都是妖。

Loki是来自寒冷北方的银白色九尾狐，他生活的地方，山是冰山，水是冰河，食物也单调的要命，找点更好吃的东西起码要翻过两座山。

所以他搬家了，还没熟悉人形的时候他去了草原，热潮期时回老家避难，熟悉人形后他去了人类世界。

Thor是来自北方森林的金棕熊，他生活的地方有山有水，有丰富的食物，而且没有天敌。

其实天敌什么的，妖之间，也没有那么大的敌意了。

否则，他一头熊怎么可能和一只兔子成为好朋友。

这三天，他们没踏出家门一步，也没说其他事情。

第四天中午，Thor搬到了Loki的家和他同住，并且请了个小长假陪着Loki度过热潮期。

除了人型的耳朵，Loki头上还长出了原来的耳朵，银白的，毛茸茸的，一碰还会动，好玩极了。

Loki枕在Thor的大腿上，尾巴也缠上了Thor的腰，怪不得他那么大只，原来是熊。

“别玩了！”Loki拍掉Thor揉着他耳朵的手。

“再十分钟。”

“五分钟。”

“好。”

五分钟后，Thor的手自觉的松开了Loki的耳朵，移到了狐狸的肚子和尾巴上。

暖热的手心揉按小腹的感觉简直不要太好，Loki开心得耳朵动了动，眯起了双眼。

“我们会有孩子吗？”

Loki依旧闭着眼睛。

Thor的族人没有任何一个和双性生物在一起，他不是在意Loki会不会生，他是怕，万一会生，生出来不尽妖意怎么办。

想想他认识的一些跨种族恋人生出来的孩子，那可真的是一言难尽啊。要是Loki能生，他不介意套个套什么的，当然，前提是Loki也不想要。

Loki沉默，Thor那么一说，他也有点怕，这段日子Thor的东西都留在他的体内了，按照Thor的身体素质，中标几率高达百分之九十九。

他能生，他从来不忌讳这个，他担心的事情是……孩子原形……

“我有个族人和蛇在一起，生了七条长毛的小蛇，我有个族人和鹰在一起，生了个狐狸脸的鹰……”Loki睁开眼睛，看着Thor煞白的脸，安抚似的用脸蹭了蹭他的手，“不过我有个族人和狼在一起，生出来的孩子很漂亮。”

“那是因为长得差不多……我们这样……”我们这样的可怎么办啊……

Loki能打保票，他和Thor的基因，生出来的孩子绝对好看。

仅限于人型。

至于动物形态，由于基因问题，可能真的不会太好看。

“那就别让他变回原形，我生出来的孩子，人型一定很好看。”

Thor眨了眨眼睛，笑了，也对，Loki那么好看，生出来的孩子一定不丑。

“别乱搓，我要炸毛了，赶紧给我顺回去。”Loki无语地看着他被Thor搓得即将炸毛的尾巴。

“怎么顺毛？我不会啊……”短尾的熊表示没试过尾巴炸毛的情况。

他们的孩子一点都不丑，两位基因优异的父亲，他们的孩子会丑到哪里去？

后来Loki生了双胞胎，一只短尾棕色九尾狐，一只发端银白色的熊。

Thor开心的都快哭了，孩子不丑，他和Loki也能放心了。

Loki在Thor任职的警局斜对面斥巨资开了家律师事务所，他们领了证，以人类的身份。

春冬已过，夏季来临。

Loki从事务所出来，门前树下有个等他的人，是他的爱人。

他知道恋爱，被爱，去爱的感觉了，全都是因为Odinson的功劳。

Thor爱他，他会每天接他回家，会做饭给他吃，会给他制造惊喜，会给他温暖的拥抱缠绵的吻，会接受他的无理取闹，任性作怪。

他爱Thor，他会把最好的留给他，会故意任性只为一个拥抱一个吻，会在他加班时给他准备好饭菜让他吃的好点，会给他顺毛，会每天给他一个吻。

这个大个子，有时候聪明硬气得不行，有时候蠢萌得像只刚出生的猫咪。

他有了牵挂和期待，牵挂Thor不在他身边的每一秒，期待每日与Thor相爱的日子。

下班回家等待他的不再是空荡荡的房子，而是他和Thor的家。

他有了归属感，有了温暖感，有了安全感。

Thor把穿着白衬衫的Loki抱在怀里，一如多年前，不同的是，这次怀里人的身份是他的合法爱人。

“我发现你好贪心啊。”Loki与Thor十指交握走在回家的路上。

“哪里？”

“我原本只打算把心分你一半，你却贪心地拿走了一整颗。”

Thor轻笑，抬起手吻了吻Loki带着婚戒的无名指，“你这是在跟我表白吗？”

“嗯哼~”

马路上来来往往的车，在等红绿灯密密麻麻的人，今天要堵车，还好没开车出来。

绿灯亮起，Loki走快Thor一步在他前面说，“被我诱惑的人很多，你是唯一一个让我爱上的。”

Thor的手紧了紧，他的狐狸，好像误会了什么。

“宝贝，我不是因为被你诱惑才喜欢你，是因为喜欢你才会被你诱惑。”


End file.
